


Herolance Bromance (Bad Dave, Worst Bro)

by Toastyquinn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crush, Eric sat his sweet ass down on his fluffed pillows, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My own secret Idaho, he be crushin, its always fluff, seriously, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/pseuds/Toastyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just love everything about him. His smile, for example, does some pretty weird shit to your heart. So does his laugh. Like seriously, how the fuck does someone get so perfect? It's not fair. Even his hair is perfect. It's all dark and it really suits him. It's even fucking soft, all the time. He smells amazing, too. You aren't sure you can explain it.</p><p>The best part, though, are his eyes.</p><p>They're like a fucking ocean. They look like they go on for miles and miles, just blue, and then you get to the end. Saying that John has "blue" eyes does not fucking cut it. It doesn't do them justice. People with blue eyes wish that they had eyes like his. John's eyes are like the sky, but they're brighter. If John's eyes had half of the amount of light in them, they'd still shine brighter than the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herolance Bromance (Bad Dave, Worst Bro)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, JohnDave.
> 
> I was really bored, so I decided to write something. Probably not my best idea, in hindsight.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have a problem.

Ever since the game finished, you've realized that there was something wrong with you. Sometimes, you'd act really weird around certain people, or when you're alone. You already are really weird, so no one actually notices.

You think it started happening about a month after you all finished the game.

Your hands would get all clammy, and you'd feel like you were gonna throw up. The thing was, you didn't feel like you had food poisoning, or the flu -- in fact, it was actually kind of a good feeling. Your heart would start pounding in your ears -- so loud that you were afraid everyone else might hear it -- and sometimes, you'd even start to get out of breath for reason.

You also started noticing that this was the way you felt whenever you saw John.

For a long time, you didn't know what the hell was going on. Do bros normally feel this way around each other? Yeah, that must be it.

Or at least, that's what you thought, until the "urges" came.

At first, it was nothing big. You'd want to spend all day with him, just doing anything, and then you'd be sad when he left. Nothing major. Bros do that shit all the time! But then, you started wanting more. You'd want to hold his hand, and sit closer to him than was comfortable for two guys to sit together.

You tried to keep those urges at bay, indulging them a little, every so often. Sometimes you wanted contact, just something small, so you'd give him a fist bump, sometimes a hug, when you could get away with it. 

Eventually, you caught yourself staring at him. It happened once when you two were having a sleepover in his living room. You had slowly maneuvered yourself closer to him while he was sleeping, just to stare at him. He just looked so fucking peaceful. If that wasn't creepy enough, you almost reached out to touch his face, before you even realized what you were doing!

Yup, you have a serious fucking problem.

The worst part is that the feeling you get when you see John never fades, never gets old. It's like, every time you look at him, he just made your whole week.

For a long time, you were really worried about the way you felt. Hell, you didn't even know how you felt. You're a Strider, goddammit, you don't have fucking feelings! What are these things here? Feelings? Get that shit outta here, it doesn't belong with Striders! Fucking idiots, what the hell do you think you're doing, giving a Strider emotions?! Fucking EMOTIONS! Fuck that shit!

Anyway, you and John were hanging out, just like normal, when it hit you like a fucking meteor the size of Texas.

You had a crush.

On John.

After that, you started ignoring him. You purposefully avoided him. You wouldn't answer the phone when he called, and if he came by, you'd pretend that you weren't home. It was getting to the point where you wouldn't even let yourself think about him, even though those thoughts came up a lot.

Gog, what the hell is wrong with you? How could you fall for your best friend? You really, literally could have had anyone else. People just kept throwing themselves at you, left and right, yet you had to turn all the poor souls down. Even Karkat, of all people, had eyes for you at some point, although all that shit's over and done with. 

Sometimes you wish you still liked him that way. Anything would be better than this!

It's not your fault, though. Personally, you blame John. He just doesn't know what he does to you.

Everything about him makes your head spin. You think about him so much, all the time. It's constant. Even if you start thinking about other stuff, he's always there. John's your rock. He grounds you. Keeps you safe.

You love to be around him. Anything at all. Just messaging each other... or hearing his voice on the other end of the phone... it makes your heart skip a beat, and your head shoot into the clouds.

You just love everything about him. His smile, for example, does some pretty weird shit to your heart. So does his laugh. Like seriously, how the fuck does someone get so perfect? It's not fair. Even his hair is perfect. It's all dark and it really suits him. It's even fucking soft, all the time. He smells amazing, too. You aren't sure you can explain it.

The best part, though, are his eyes.

They're like a fucking ocean. They look like they go on for miles and miles, all blue, and then you get to the end. Saying that John has "blue" eyes does not fucking cut it. It doesn't do them justice. People with blue eyes wish that they had eyes like his. John's eyes are like the sky, but they're brighter. If John's eyes had half of the amount of light in them, they'd still shine brighter than the sun.

Sometimes, you wish you could tell him all of this. You also wish you could just be hanging out one day, and then he'd just lean over and kiss you, but you're pretty sure that's not going to happen. Like, ever.

You can't even believe that you can think all of this stuff, completely sincerely and unironically. You sound so cheesy. In fact, this is almost poetic. That's it, you should be a motherfucking poet -- move the fuck over Shakespeare, there's a new playwright in town.

That brings you to your current situation.

Right now, you are outside of his house, on his doorstep. Oh, that, and he's kissing you.

In his hand, John holds the rose that you gave him, and his other hand holds one of yours. You had come to his house to give him a letter, and said flower. The letter basically said everything you had ever wanted to say to him, but never could. 

You were planning on leaving them on the doorstep, but then he came to the door faster than you thought, and well... you sorta hid in a bush.

John saw you immediately, and then you two talked for a while. You apologized for ignoring him, and then you gave him the rose. You poured your heart out for him, telling him every little stupid thing. Every thought, every urge, every time you remembered when he sent shivers down your spine. Everything.

After that, he was sort of speechless. He never stopped looking into your eyes, though. You really expected him to be mad at you, maybe even yell at you or tell you to leave.

And then, he kissed you.

Your name is Dave Strider, and right now, you are standing on a porch (with an extremely sappy letter in your hands) at one o'clock in the morning, kissing your best friend, who also loves you back.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of a video I saw on YouTube.
> 
> http://youtu.be/uXfOPUrO12Y By: gyoukatsu hiina
> 
> (I am aware that it isn't a link)
> 
> It was really cute! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this! I tried to make Dave in character, but it's really hard for me to write him. Also, thank you for commenting and kudos!
> 
> (If you're into X-men, go check out my moirail, mutant_and_proud! Her current project is awesome!)


End file.
